


warming up (on the inside)

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2k words of absolute cuteness, Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, Young Love, chenle is a confident boy, chensung - Freeform, hand holding, i cried writing this its so cute, i mean not a date really but, jisung is super awkward as per usual, lowkey domestic, lowkey is, pt2, read if you really wanna be in your feels, this is the cutest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: jisung has developed feelings for chenle and decides to ask him on a "date" to act on his feelings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/plushiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x

Jisung shifted his beanie around, swallowing as he already was blushing. The extra warmth onto his head did nothing to cool his red cheeks and nose. It was extra cold, and his mom had bundled him up in a jacket, gloves, a scarf, and a beanie for extra measure. K - Town got quite cold at the peak of winter. 

 

He shook out his hands and wrapped his hand around the money in his pocket. “Come on, Sungie! You don’t want to keep your friend waiting.” His mom called for him.

 

Though, Jisung did not want him to be his ‘little friend’. This was supposed to be a date, but for all anyone else knew, they were simply going out for hot drinks. He had a feeling his mom was slightly aware, but his awkward state did nothing to prove her right.

 

These feelings were quite new for him, too. He found himself a mess at girls, always blushing and stuttering and twiddling his fingers. But, currently - in the midst of his maturing state at the age of 16 - he caught himself doing the exact same thing around his best friend. There was no point in ignoring it; His mother always told him to act on his feelings before it was too late.

 

“I’m going now, I’ll call you when I start walking home,” Jisung waved at her, and walked out the door.

 

“He doesn’t know this is a date. Nobody does. I’m safe. This might not even work, and I’ll be lonely,” People stared at him talking to himself, while he remained blissfully unaware. Starbucks remained in front of him a while later. Guess his thoughts had kept him busy. So much, he bumped into someone when he attempted to text him to check up on his location.

 

“I’m so sorry,” He said softly, laughing anxiously. “Oh! I wasn’t paying attention.” His heart melted as he took in the happiness that took residence in smile of his ‘date’.

 

“What were you so caught up in?” Chenle grinned at him.

 

Jisung swallowed. “I wanted to see where you were. I brought enough money for the both of us,” He pulled the money out of his pocket, fumbling and swallowing. Clumsiness was not attractive. It just so happened that he was one of the clumsiest people in the entire city.

 

“We’ll split. Save your money, Sung,” He held open the door. “You look so red, I’d think I was talking to a radish bundled up in those clothes.”

 

With no comment, he made his way inside. The two shuffled into line and he ended up accidentally dropping his money off the counter. At least they got their drinks without Jisung embarrassing himself, and they dragged themselves into a booth.

 

Soon enough, he fell into the normal rhythm of joking around and conversing with him, as if his crush never existed. Though, he showed signs. Once in a while, he stole an endearing glance at him. His glowing skin, sculpted yet squishy face, big smile, white teeth, lovely eyes that peeked through his eyelids when he smiled.. Now that they were both alone, his little gestures were more noticeable to Chenle.

 

“Shh, shh, look,” His ‘date’ gestured over at the barista. Back at the counter, the woman who had served them was being slipped over what they could only assume was the customer’s number. They were both American, and a notable mention; They were both female. How ironic, in the light of this situation. It was only ironic because he had never seen this before, despite living in an area with Americans and knowing this sort of thing existed.

 

Jisung removed his gloves, stretching out his fingers to feel them again. He looked up at him and swallowed another sip of his drink. “Why are you staring at me?”

 

Chenle chuckled and ghosted his fingers across one of Jisung’s frozen hands. “You’re absolutely freezing, wow. Even all bundled up.” His eyes wandered over his face. Jisung’s nose and cheeks. Still bright red and drying.

 

Why had he done that? The younger pulled his hands away to wrap around his cup for warmth. Chenle’s hands were quite warm, but not for him to hold. For more warmth, he held it up to his cheek. Also to play off his blush, because the aura had become quite more unbearable than he originally thought.

 

“Quit being annoying. I’m cold, it’s absolutely freezing outside.” At this point, his face was completely warm from the embarrassment he was feeling from him. 

 

“I’m barely wearing anything, and I’m fine. I might even get a cold drink, to spite you,” Chenle chuckled as he sipped through his straw. For a second, he was convinced that might actually be a cold drink in is cup.

 

Jisung pushed him with his body. “Let me out of the booth, I need to use the restroom.”

 

To think about it now, he wasn’t exactly sure why they were in the same side of the booth. He’d taken his place leaning against the window, and for some reason afterwards, Chenle pushed himself next to him.

 

He let out a noise of self - deprecation once he saw himself in the bathroom mirror. Holding the cup to his face was pointless; The blush had reached his nose, his cheeks, his ears, his neck.. Chenle must think that he had sunburn. The only thing that was still cold was his hands. Ice cold, for some reason. Jisung tried to motivate himself, and will away the blood rushing to his face, before going back out.

 

When he got back to their booth, he took off his hat and looked around. His best friend was no longer at the table.. Had he-

 

All his fear resided when he saw him in a curved booth at one of the corners of the restaurant. “Why did you move? I thought you left,” Jisung slid in beside him. There were no obvious sides here.

 

“Because, Sung. Watch this,” He propped his phone against his cup, and got comfortable in the booth. It was the typical slime videos that caught their attention in classes.

 

They joked around, and Jisung ended up laughing hysterically with him. The joke was funny, and Chenle’s laugh was contagious. He’d pulled his beanie back on and ended up letting his gloves sit on the table, despite how freezing he felt.

 

“Put them on! It’s annoying that you keep not being able to press play,” Chenle prodded, literally and verbally. 

 

Jisung shook his head and tapped it a few times until it paused. 

 

“You’re red, but you are still freezing cold,” He looked at him. Looked at the blush that fell over his entire face, even on his ears, which were peeking out from under the hem of his beanie, only slightly visible through his hair.

 

“Shh, shh,” He twiddled his fingers in a mangled sort of way. From lots of experience of being around him, it was because he was nervous. “That’s my problem. Maybe it’s because I’m going through puberty.”

 

Chenle grabbed Jisung’s face and squished it in his hands. “Are you BLUSHING?”

 

“No, no-” Nervous panic made his face as hot as it could be, and the younger grabbed at his hands.

 

“You are! Sungie, what are you blushing for?” 

 

There were two ways to approach this situation. He could reveal everything. He could tell him about his newfound feelings, and little crush, and possibly suffer from internal combustion due to the nervousness building up in his stomach. Chenle would really know what about his ‘puberty’ was making him so awkward, and it would explain everything that had gone on in the past month that threw him off balance within their friendship. Of course, though, there was the option to throw it all away. This date, that was not really a date, and was supposed to be his one chance to connect, and possibly be loved by someone. Most of all, figure out if these new feelings were truly worth catching up to.

 

Jisung might have taken too long thinking. He jumped as Chenle grabbed his face again, a bit more gentle this time, but still quite aggressive.

“Stop grabbing my face like that, I don’t like it,” He pouted and shoved at his shoulders - doing nothing to loosen his grip.

 

The world might have stopped, or maybe it was just Jisung’s heart and entire body shutting down momentarily just to reboot, in order to process this. Chenle leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Even though it was just a split second that Jisung had to take it, he could see everything.

 

Chenle had matured quite well, even though he wasn’t that much older than him. His face was more defined, his stature was confident and fitted, his arms were longer and slender as they held his face, and there was some muscle mass to his build. There was just.. A very handsome person kissing him.

 

It was almost as if a shock of electricity brought him back, like an EMT had used a defibrillator on him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

Immediately, his best friend pulled back. “Did you not like that?”

 

Jisung sat, kind of dazed, and had checked out of the situation for a bit.

 

“Sung!” Chenle shook his shoulders.

 

He grabbed his coffee cup to still his hands. There was nothing to be said… He’d probably figured out before he could tell him. Maybe even.. There was feelings between them, other than just on Jisung’s end.

 

“Quit being quiet. I hate when you get so embarrassed that you become mute,” His hands were taken up and held. Instantly, they were warming up. “You’re blushing because of me.”

 

Jisung swallowed, opening his lips as if to say something. His eyes met Chenle’s who stared confidently and intently back. These feelings were real. They were true. They were valid. And he wasn’t being let down.. His crush was now something more than: “Hey Lele, do you want to go get coffee this weekend by my place? Okay, I’ll see you there.” The two rarely ever looked each other in the eyes, because there was no need to. Right now, it was urgent that they did.

 

Chenle leaned forward again and kissed him. Instead of nearly passing out, he kissed him back - as much as he knew how to. His heart was thumping so much, as if a rabbit had suddenly begun living inside his chest.

 

They pulled apart, and looked at each other. It was a new aura that filled the corner of the restaurant. Though, his best friend was goofy and never too serious. He leaned forward one last time, to peck his lips again. Jisung smiled gently, shyly, and let out a breath of a laugh.

 

In front of them, still propped up on his cup, Chenle’s phone dinged. Of course, it was one of his parents, letting their son know they were coming to get him. Both of them cleaned up their table and waited outside. Jisung had to leave, before they came, but he was taken by the hands before he could leave.

 

Chenle pulled Jisung’s gloves out of his pockets, and slipped them onto his hands for him. He smiled at him, making him chuckle quietly and look away. As a car pulled up, their fingers intertwined. Man, Jisung really wished that his gloves were off right now. He wanted to be able to feel it.

 

Nonetheless, Chenle stepped into the car moments later. The younger - still red with a wildly beating heart inside - waved shyly, but politely to them all before turning off into the direction to his home.

 

All the way home, he smiled and giggled to himself at the thought of everything. Even when he got home, he looked in the mirror and saw that only his cheeks and the tip of his nose remained red. Inside his room, curled up in his bed while he scrolled through Instagram on his phone, he could only think in the back of his mind how warm Chenle was. It was a warmth he wanted to feel all the time to warm him up from the inside out. Maybe he would be daring and give him a hug on Monday when he saw him again.

 

~


	2. hearts ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle and jisung are mutually crushing, officially. chenle asks to hang out at jisung's house, aka, jisung's opportunity to attempt taking things further than quiet kisses and hand holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this universe i've created so much i wanna cry, i might just continue this as my outlet for fluff and to console my lonely soul
> 
> thank u to my lovely beta reader bri (@jaehyun_jpg on twitter)
> 
> user sweetchenle this is for you
> 
> {Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x}

It had been an two whole weeks since him and Chenle went on, what now could be considered, their date. They had resumed their normal flow of life at school. What else were they supposed to do?

 

Sometimes between classes, he would just so happen to find him wandering the same hallways, or using the same bathroom - even though he knew that his class was across campus. And since nobody was looking, Chenle would hold his hands, or kiss him, or make him feel better about being there.

 

Even when there were people around, he could feel the safe touch of his fingers with his own under the table, or behind his back, or away from the line of other’s sight.

 

In such a place, he knew they wouldn’t be judged, because there were plenty of people in the world in the same position. They just had no reason to show off, because they were just.. Flirting. Mutually.

 

When he got home, they would talk longer than they would at school. Sometimes they would facetime at Chenle’s request. It took place just as one would think: They would talk, Jisung would blush from head to toe, and Chenle would make fun of him. Tonight, he had gotten home after they were rushed from class to class, presenting and promoting new school events - as ‘junior representatives’ - and he was extra tired.

 

“Sungie, it’s Friday, don’t worry. We only have a whole week of dealing with these people in three days.”

 

Jisung groaned and flopped his phone down.

 

“I can’t see you! Don’t fall asleep on me, you might as well hang up.”

 

“Okay,” He picked up the phone and looked at the red ‘end call’ button.

 

Chenle visibly panicked, whining at him not to hang up. “Before you go to bed, Sung! Wait!”

 

The younger shook his head and looked up into the camera.

 

“Can I come over tomorrow? I know your mom has work during the day, but I want it to be like the other day.” His camera tilted away as he spoke, as if he had begun speaking like Jisung was there.

 

Jisung swallowed. They hadn’t been alone since that date, and it made him anxious to think of them repeating that day, but in his own house. Or anywhere, for that matter. “You can. I’ll just let my mom know and clean up so she knows you will be arriving to a clean house.”

 

Chenle reappeared in the fame, and he grinned. “I can only see your eyes, but I can still see you blushing,” There was a look Jisung couldn’t exactly read, but it wasn’t a bad one. “Go rest so that you aren’t sleeping when I get there tomorrow.”

 

His throat got caught up, so he waved at him.

 

His best friend chuckled and pulled the phone closer. “Goodnight, Sung.” The screen shrunk away.

 

They needed to have as much time together as possible tomorrow for him to be happy, so he shot up to tell his mom and to begin the cleaning he had already promised to Chenle.

 

+++

 

In the morning, his mom woke him up to let him know, and to talk to him.

 

“Jisung, Chenle is coming over, right?” She sat on his bed.

 

“Yeah, but not this early,” He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

 

She grinned sweetly and rubbed his hair. “I know you’re tired, so I am going to make this very quick before you fall asleep on me. Me and his parents were talking after you two went out to get coffee, or whatever it is you drink. It was very, very bold of you to hold hands with him in front of his parents.”

 

Jisung’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “I’m sorry, it’s not what you think, I swear I’m still your little boy, your little Mochi Sung, I’m not up to anything bad!” It would not be new to him if she were angry, because they weren’t American. This type of thing was not a shrug and turn away topic. “I’ll call him and tell him to leave me alone.”

 

“No, no, Jisung, do not do that,” A kind of conflicted look came onto her face. “I obviously couldn’t have foreseen you turning out like this, and it isn’t bringing a lot of joy to me, but I do love you. You aren’t doing anything horrible, and you are still my Mochi Sung.” She held his face. “As long as my Mochi Sung stays happy, and I will be too.”

 

He tried to hold his pout when his eyes welled up. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about this.. But she was willing to accept it, because she loved him. This was more support than he thought he would get. Before he could say anything to make the tears flow, she hugged him and kissed the top of his head. “Get dressed. You still have a few things to do, you know. Don’t think I don’t see you trying to put things off,” She shook her head playfully and left his room.

 

That was a lot to process. The tears had left his system before he was awake enough to drag himself out of bed and do as he was told.

 

Though, he found himself still tired enough to collapse on his bed and fall asleep when he was done. He was awoken by his phone ringing and knocking on the door. Jisung dashed out of bed.

 

“I thought I told you to sleep last night!” Chenle basically ushered him away from the door and closed it himself.

 

“I did, my mom woke me up really early,” His smile grew a bit as he thought about it.

 

Chenle leaned forward and held him by the waist to kiss his cheek.

 

Jisung pouted and looked at him. “What time is it? Too early for breakfast?”

 

“You _just_ woke up?” A shocked look took over his face and he sighed. “It’s like.. 11. Too late for lunch.”

 

His eyes narrowed playfully. “Quit messing with me or I won’t feed you.” He pecked his lips for extra measure. They bickered a lot at times, but they still had the biggest crushes on each other. Which, they still had yet to discuss. Even through all the secret hallway and bathroom meetings, there was no conversation as to where this would even go.  


Jisung made some brunch, which was basically some American - style breakfast food on a sandwich. Chenle kept tickling and poking his sides, and he nearly knocked over the pan each time he did it.

 

“Thank you!” Chenle slapped him on the butt and laughed.

 

“Get over here!” Pushing at his shoulders, it was almost as if they were playing that game where they tried to knock each other over by shoving at each other playfully, because they were wobbling on their feet.

 

For the first time, his best friend threw himself forward and kissed him in a way that wasn’t soft or affectionate, but not dirty and inappropriate. It was sweet and happy - well indicated by him smiling and giggling into it while he did the same. Much like the various other kisses they had shared, but much more joyful. Jisung laughed loudly and threw himself over Chenle’s shoulders for a big hug. He squeezed him back and they nearly fell into the counter. Thank god they caught themselves.

 

“We should eat now,” They let go of each other and brought their food to the couch.

 

Out of all the channels they could watch, they decided to watch the Food Network. They bickered over whether or not they should hold hands, since they were eating. Verdict came in that a mess wouldn’t be cute or romantic. Instead, their legs were crossed and propped up on the coffee table as they sat close. Chenle occasionally let his foot rub gently against one of Jisung’s legs with a smile.

 

The food network began to get boring and repetitive - as it tended to do, anytime either of them watched it - and they went into Jisung’s room to pick out a movie. Popcorn would also end up messy with holding hands, so that was avoided.

 

The movie - chosen by Chenle without any debate from the peanut gallery - was The Nightmare Before Christmas. At first, both of them watched, sitting close just like on the couch, but quickly settled into a cuddle session with lots of hand - holding.

 

Sally snuck out of the lab to meet Jack on the hill, and Jisung turned to Chenle. “Lele?” His voice stayed below the volume of their longing lament.

 

“Mhm?” He looked at him without hesitation.

 

“Do you parents approve of me?”

 

Chenle licked his lips and took in a deep breath. “They do, Sung. Don’t worry. It just took a bit of defending for them to realize I wasn’t turning to a life of unfaithful and dangerous achillean love.”

 

Jisung’s cheeks heated up at the mention of love, even though they weren’t quite there yet. “Well.. Then if this isn’t that, then what is it?” He felt just as nervous as when he met up with him two weeks ago. “Are we going to try something?”

 

The air was empty, in a anxious type of way, as Sally and Jack held each other on the hill amongst the shower of moonlight.

 

_Where we could gaze into the stars_  
_And sit together now and forever_  
_For it is plain as anyone could see_  
_We're simply meant to be_

 

“I want to.. Since I’ve noticed you have been looking at me for a while,” Chenle ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair. “A least a month.”

 

Thankfully, he only knew for that long. These feelings started blossoming inside of him months ago. “I do really like you. I like kissing you, a - and I like how warm you are - and I like how warm you make me feel, hnn..”

 

His body was pulled even closer, and he could feel Chenle’s smile. “How do you blush so much? I’m surprised you don’t explode sometimes, with all the blood rushing to your head.” A blush, even in the subtle light of his lamp and the TV, was falling over him yet again.

 

“I told you, I _really_ like you,” Jisung rested his head on his shoulder, punching him playfully in the arm.

 

“Well, you’re not going to get anywhere if you keep bullying me like this,” Chenle kissed his nose. “Because I really like you, too.”

 

They stared at each other before they kissed, as per usual. Jisung liked it a lot, and he let himself melt into the kiss. It was just like the first one they shared. A kiss of new beginnings. It went on longer than normal, in fact, until they were so deep in, that they jumped as the Boogie Man called for Jack. Jisung’s fright was silent, and Chenle held tight to him with a yelp.

 

While they laughed, embarrassed, Chenle turned to him again. “I want to try something, romantic.”

 

Jisung nodded with wide eyes, because this was already so romantic. He let his chin be held, and tilted up, and his lips parted, and be kissed. It was more romantic than all the others, in a way that made him smile.

 

Suddenly, he squeezed Chenle’s hand at the odd new sensation that was the slimy, warm, wet, textured tongue running across his lip, and into his mouth to touch his own. He awkwardly tried to maneuver it in a way that seemed remotely okay, before he realized they were both just as clueless. They prodded inside each other’s mouths experimentally, giggling when it tickled or something went wrong.

 

Chenle pulled away - with some spit on both of their lips - and they stared at each other blankly.

 

“I’m not sure I liked that,” Jisung bit his lip and smiled awkwardly.

 

“Me neither,” Chenle laughed and he wiped both their lips off. “It’s supposed to be personal and stuff, and really good. But it’s not for us, I guess.”

 

“Agreed,” He sighed and shook his head. “We’re fine like this. I like this. I don’t know if I ever want you to do that again,” A laugh emerged from him, breaking the quiet aura of the room.

 

This time, they took each other’s hands and kissed slow and soft. Despite the fact that they kissed all the time, Jisung’s heart still continued to beat a mile a minute, but nonetheless didn’t stop them from smiling - smiling at the familiar embrace, and the familiar little touches they grew fond of in each other - as they cuddled each other, and touched lips in what they knew, was young love.


End file.
